The Adventures of Royalty and His Beloved Lan Fan
by Tatsuki-Jagerjaques
Summary: A cute Ling/Lan Fan fic, nothing too serious :  i own nothing.


-The Adventures of Royalty and His Beloved Lan Fan

I own nothing! Enjoy :) reviews please!

Ling lay on his bed, face down. Had someone else entered the room, they would have thought he was dead. But Lan Fan knew better. She 'gently' shoved her master off of his bed and onto the floor, yelling a gentle "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

This was an everyday routine for Ling Yao. Honestly, he didn't mind that being jostled around and yelled at was part of his morning, just so long as Lan Fan was the one doing it. He wouldn't ever dare to tell another living being this but he wouldn't mind if Lan Fan pushed him around or yelled at him. He wouldn't even mind if she tied him up for fun (honestly, he thought Greed was responsible for that dirty little secret). Yes, Ling Yao had a major crush on his precious Xingese bodyguard. And yes, he daydreamed about himself and her together constantly.

"Ling-sama! Please! We will be late for the meeting with the Elric brothers if you do not prepare yourself for the day IMMEDIATELY!"

"But Laaaaannnn!" (his little pet name for his crush) "I'm starrrvviiiiiinngg!" he whined dramatically. "Would you really let the Twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing die such a totally NOT noble death as dying from starvation?" He knew he was a pest but this was all part of their game, or, his one-sided 'Tease Lan Fan until she dies or falls in love with me (but preferably the love part)' game. Nobody on the face of the earth knew the rules and nobody could play better than Ling himself.

But as of late, it seemed things were leaning towards the death option.

"Sir, eat this rice, then we really must go!" Lan Fan said impatiently.

-Audible sigh- Ling sat and demolished the bowl of rice. He was eating so fast he actually almost swallowed the chopsticks which delayed them even more. Lan Fan's day was NOT off to a good start.

(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)

After the meeting with the Elric's about their next move on the Homonculi, it was about time for Ling to whine and complain about being hungry again so Lan Fan found a small noodle shop and emptied her small pouch of money for Ling to use.

When Ling had finished his lunch, they walked around town looking at all of the different shops. One thing Ling spotted more often than a food stand or interesting shop was the couples. He kept seeing men hugging women, women holding hands with their intimate other, and many teens showing way too much PDA (public display of affection).

"Lan Fan... Why don't you love me?" he tried to play it cool and act as of it were part of his 'Love me or Die' (abridged title) game by laughing and playfully bumping shoulders with her.

"It would be inappropriate. I am of lower status and your bodyguard, that is scandalous and the son of a noble Emperor would be wise not to take interest in such things."

Well, that was blunt. "But you didn't exactly say you DIDN'T love me... You just spoke Lan Fan and decided to be cryptic." he said with a confused grin on his face.

It was quiet for a long time.

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there..." she murmured painfully. She slapped a hand over her seemingly uncontrollable mouth and quickly turned a dark scarlet shade.

"Lan Fan, did you say something?" Ling said with a sly grin on his face.

Oh yeah, he heard every word she said. She had screwed herself.

Ling was glad to see that the game was not leaning towards the 'Or Die' option anymore.

"Lan Fan, you DO love me!" he said with his signature dopey grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around hers and lifted her up off her feet.

Lan Fan just stayed still, petrified of being punished back in Xing. This WAS scandalous and Fu would murder her if he found out.

"Oh Lan! Let's go back and tell The Elric's we're getting married!"

Lan Fan was alarmed at first but then facepalmed and realized that he was pushing things to an extreme and that nothing would change even if she was open about her love for Ling. Her dopey, goofy, handsome, lovable Ling.


End file.
